Sephiroth The What?
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: The boys are back! Sephiroth takes up a new job and a new enemy. Teenage girls? Just what kind of job is the General in for?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read "A Crazy But LoveFilled Family" before this one! It will make a bit more sense! (It's under CidxVincent)**

"You? Teach?"

Two black-haired boys laugh and clutch their sides as their eyes water, and the General at the tables blushes a deep shade of red. One of the twins, Lance, had been marked with a phoenix on his back and had been kidnapped because of legends that turned out to be true. Hunter, the older of the two, was stabbed in the back and left for dead, but was thankfully found and rushed to the ShinRa/WRO headquarters. He had died from distress of feeling his brothers pain, but after Sephiroth and Tseng had recovered Lance, the marked teenager brought his older brother back from the dead. Hunter woke up mute, but he has been gradually recovering his voice ever since. After the "attack" on the twins, Cid and Vincent talked with Rufus, and the three agreed to have Sephiroth take up the job as the boys' homeroom teacher.

"Yes…tomorrow I am officially your home room teacher. Don't expect me to go easy on you because I'm your brother."

"It's okay. We can just get help from you at home."

"Yeah…especially with next week's subject."

The twins grin and elbow each other, and Seraph glares at them over his coffee mug. What in Kami's name were they plotting?

"What's next week's subject?"

"You don't know?" Lance questioned.

"It's sex-ed."

Sephiroth chokes on his coffee and blushes a deeper shade of red, and the boys start laughing again. Knowing the boys, they would actually take advantage of the subject and endlessly attempt to distract him…probably even during class. Seraph clears his throat and wipes himself off with a nearby napkin, then returns his glare to the twins.

"Both of you go to bed. You're not even supposed to be up until Monday for school."

"We've been in bed for a week! The materia did its job five days ago and we're sick of laying around, being bored!"

"Then would you like to take up some chores?"

The twins glare at the silver-haired man which they followed with a snub, and the general returns to the coffee that was leftover in his mug. He knew that the next two, maybe three weeks, were going to be hell. One reason being that the twins themselves would raise hell, but the other reason being…girls. Teenage girls loved men that had "I'm a Badass" written all over them. The twins deemed that he was one of these men, and Seraph inwardly feared for his life…and his temporary teaching career.

"You're not our old man."

"No…but I am your older brother that is "baby-sitting" you while your parents go shopping as well as go on other errands."

Hunter sticks his tongue out at the statement. "We're not babies. We can take care of ourselves!"

"I beg to differ."

"You always treat us like little kids! How are we-"

"OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOTS!"

The twins flinch at the man's uncharacteristic yell and insult, and Sephiroth gets up from his seat and walks over to the boys with fire in his mako-green eyes.

"Do you know why I treat you like that?"

"You're just being-"

"Being what? Protective? Who came for you when you were being tortured?"

Lance trembles under his older brother's piercing gaze, "Y-You, Big Brother-"

"That's right, and who brought you back to the safety of your home and back to your parents?"

"Y-You."

"So instead of accusing me of being overprotective, try thinking about what I go through to make sure you're _safe_!" Seraph hisses the last part between clenched teeth, "Now go up to your room and rest until our parents come home or call for you!"

A whimper escapes the youngest's lips as he hangs his head down, and Hunter pulls him into a tight hug before he glares at the eldest. As soon as his eyes meets the General's though, his glare softens when he finds almost hidden fear behind he fire in his eyes. The older of the twins ushers Lance back up to their room and the youngest shakes as he slips back into bed. He was afraid…Seraph never yelled at him. He was always kind and gentle, so he must have really pissed off and frightened the elder.

"You're shaking…"

"I-I'm fine…it just threw me off guard."

Hunter sighs and slips into the bed next to his twin and pulls him into his arms to share comforting body heat. " I'm sure he's still shaken up after what happened, and he's probably a little stressed at the hell to come."

"What do you mean?"

"The girls."

A chuckle rises from the boy in front of him and he smirks in return and buries his face into the back of his head. That's what he loved about having a twin. Not much needed to be said, because some unsaid things were louder than words themselves. No words passed, only sounds and thoughts, but they always knew what the other was thinking.

"Monday's the day after tomorrow. Maybe we should rest until then. Who knows what could happen?"

"Yeah…you're right."

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

**Once again I'm using Sephiroth's nickname (credit goes to Dracoqueen22), since it is much easier to type more often since it's shorter. GOOD REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND WRITE MORE! (I won't post another chapter until I at least get 2 reviews for each chapter so review away plz! I'm open to suggestions on what you would like to see happen ;D) Bad reviews…well…if you read the story before this…you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to be nice to those that are actually enjoying the story so far. I have decided on relationship status' too, so if you don't like the decision when you come across it…simply stop reading. Otherwise enjoy!**

Monday came quickly for the three boys and they were out the door and in Sephiroth's car while Vincent barely had time to throw their lunch money to them as he worked on the kitchen that he and Cid were currently remodeling. Once the silver-haired man pulls into the parking lot of Rocket Town's high school, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he watched a group of teenage girls walk by, thankfully not noticing him. The new homeroom teacher looks over to the passenger side when he hears the door open and he quickly pulls Hunter back into his seat and closes the door.

"Seraph! We're gonna be late for class!"

"Wait…how do you avoid the students?"

Lance snorts uncharacteristically as he leans forward, and he grins when he notices the General's knuckles quickly turning white. If he thought watching the girls from the safety of his car was scary…he was in for a VERY long day. The younger twin gently pats his eldest brother's arm, showing no concern for him whatsoever, and then picks up the black thermal full of coffee and he hands it to the long-haired man.

"You're going to need this."

Sephiroth pales visibly as he takes the soon to be needed energy, and the two identical boys take the advantage to slip out of the car and run off before he decided to keep them longer. He couldn't mark them late if he was their teacher…but they did have friends they wanted to talk to. Maybe they didn't have as many friends as most people thought, but all the girls that hovered over them was enough to make up for it. Said girls barely let them into the door before asking their millions of questions about their brother, which visibly made Lance uncomfortable and Hunter angry because of it. When it came to personalities, Lance was more like their 'mother' and Hunter more like their father, obviously. Lance hated crowds, and Hunter didn't mind them but did mind the fact that his younger brother was squirming to get out of the limelight.

"If you want to know what our brother is like so badly, then sits down in your damn seats and stop suffocating my little brother, and wait for the teacher like a normal student!"

Teenage girls, being who they are when it came to handsome men, squeal as they rush to their assigned seats (assigned meaning next to their friends), and Hunter ushers Lance to the back. The more reserved of the twins casts a grateful look to his older brother before sitting down at his desk and pulling out the required books just as the eldest walks in. The intimidating figure of Sephiroth sits down in his chair at the front desk and he looks around and clears his throat to distract fawning girls back to reality, which seemed to do the trick.

"I don't see the need of writing my name on the board…but you will address me by my last name like any other teacher," The silver-haired man studies the new faces as he looks around and he clasps his hands on the desk, "I would like to go over some expectations I have of this class. First, I despise tardiness since I have been in the military half of my life and it is not very hard to get to class on time."

"Well you were never in a high school where the halls had no space to breath, let alone move…" Hunter mutters and he grins when his older brother glares at him.

"Don't get us into trouble."

"You're such a kill joy Lance…"

"Second, I give extra credit to those that deserve it. If I believe that you are working your hardest and are not meeting the grade you would like, I might assign extra credit. That means no late work unless you talk to me ahead of time. Finally, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior," Seraph turns his glance toward the twins and narrows his eyes while they wrestle over something mediocre, "Especially _little brothers_."

The tone of his voice stops the two boys from their fighting and Lance takes his pen back from his twin and hides it behind his back. Hunter was always like this during a new school year and when they had a new teacher. He would become bored from listening to the new teacher's regulations and entertain himself by picking on Lance, which usually ended up getting them both in trouble.

"Now that you understand what I expect from all of you, let us start on the history of this town." Sephiroth opens one of the books on his desk and he scans the pages. "Read the first lesson and the exercise that follows. If you have any questions, please come ask me, but do not waste my time and ask me about every one. I don't tolerate that either."

**STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**

Sephiroth sighs and looks up from his folded arms when a small thud resounds on his desk, and his mako-green eyes meet amused chocolate ones, before looking to see what the disturbance was…lunch. Tseng chuckles when the General removes the Styrofoam box from the bag and opens it to reveal the steaming contents of Chinese food and he grabs the plastic fork. Lance didn't lie when he said that Sephiroth would need the coffee, because that was the only reason he was able to make it to lunch. Now Tseng _and_ lunch? He figured he could make it the rest of the day without having the urge to strangle Hunter.

"That bad of a first day, hmm?"

The General looks up at his boyfriend with a look that said 'Are you really asking me?' and the brunette grabs a chair and sits behind the desk with the hell-driven teacher. The Turk almost laughed at the strain on the other's face but decided against it as he brushes a grain of rice off the famished man's cheek with his thumb. Teaching was definitely not for a soldier like Sephiroth, but he was sure that he would get used to it over time.

"HEY! No fair! Why does Seraph get Chinese and we get crappy cafeteria food?"

Tseng looks over to the front row of desks at the twins and he smirks as he watches Lance attempt to calm Hunter down and eat his lunch.

"Believe it or not, your brother used to be in high school too. He's had his share of mystery meat, and he would've starved himself until dinner so he doesn't have to anymore. You know that as well as I do."

"I'm going on strike-" The rest of Hunter's declare was interrupted by his younger brother who had shoved a forkful of what was supposed to be beef into his mouth.

"Please eat Hunter."

The older twin quickly calms down at the sound of Lance's begging tone, and he takes his lunch back from him and satisfies him by eating.

"That one has been driving me up the wall all day."

The mutter draws Tseng's attention back to his boyfriend and he grabs his hand to stop him from eating for a moment, and looks directly into mako-green eyes. Maybe Hunter was misbehaving in Sephiroth's eyes, but Tseng believed it was actually doing the man some good. Even if it was his brother being mischievous in class, it was giving him a taste of what teaching high school was really like. Not to mention that the boy was probably doing it for attention too. The boy were used to endless attention from their elder brother, that it threw them off when he was working more often and barely spending time with them. This was before Sephiroth became their teacher of course.

"Just give it a couple of days and he'll be back to how you know him. Give the boys some of the attention they need from you."

Sephiroth sighs and returns the whisper, "They need to get used to the fact that you're in my life now too. Some of my attention needs to go to you."

"They do understand that Sephiroth…you just need to evenly divide the attention. Lately it's been either just them for a month or two, then me. It's not fair to any of us, especially you. Maybe it's a good thing you doing this teaching thing right now. It might help you learn to divide your attention between people so they all feel like someone is listening."

"Your right…you're always right…"

Pale lips meet the brunette's cheek just before the bell rings, and the twins clean up their mess quickly and return to their spot in the back, and Sephiroth raises an eyebrow at Tseng when he doesn't budge.

"Don't you have work?"

"Rufus let me off early today. I think I'll stay and watch."

A mischievous twinkle gleams in the Turk's eyes and Seraph groans quietly before cleaning up his own mess and walking back to the board and writing the next in-class assignments. He thought he'd be able to get through the day after having a good meal and seeing the brunette, but if the man was staying and watching him teach? Tseng was bound to give him crap tonight…

**STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**

**Okay…I had inspiration at two o'clock in the morning so I made some coffee and wrote this until 5. It wouldn't have taken so long if I hadn't thought of new ideas in the process of writing this chapter so I had to make some things work. Reviews make me happy! (They seriously make my day because it lets me know someone is reading this and it gives me more inspiration). **


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth was surprised when he managed to live to see the weekend. His first week of teaching was terrible even when he went over the basics of sex-ed to shorten the time he had to spend on it. That one week made the General wonder if teenage boys were really that stupid to ask him…unnecessary questions. Stupid…or just insane. Sephiroth inhales the spring air deeply and closes his eyes as he waters the brown spots on the lawn in the front yard, and those eyes fly open again when a body glomps onto his front. Mako-green eyes peer down curiously at the new body and the man sighs when he finds Lance burying his face into the elder's chest muttering incoherent sentences.

"What did your brother do this time?" Seraph pets the raven locks as he continues with his chore.

"He…my…roll…"

"I can't hear you Lance-"

"HE ATE MY LAST SPRING ROLL!"

The youngest tightens his grip on Seraph's shirt when he hears running footsteps and he looks to the side and glares at the approaching teenager. Hunter freezes instantly when the eldest brother points the hose at him and he curses loudly when Sephiroth pulls the trigger. Silver hair hides a grin as the owner thoroughly soaks the younger and he finally stops when skin is revealed through the white tank-top. The boy deserved it. He was always picking on Lance, and he _knew _how much Lance liked spring rolls.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"We both know you don't mean it. So your punishment is to make your brother more spring rolls as you are."

"Mom's gonna kill me!"

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you ate our baby brother's last spring roll. You know they're his favorite."

Hunter growls in frustration and stomps into the house and he stares wearily at the newly renovated kitchen before walking in and gathering the ingredients to make spring rolls. The older of the twins mentally prayed to whatever god that was listening, that his mother was in a good mood. If he found Hunter dripping with water in his kitchen, he was probably going to have an aneurism, and that in turn would make his father _very _upset with him. He'd rather deal with his mother's anger.

"Your mom is going to rip out your fucking throat and feed it back to you if he see's this."

"Thanks for the comfort old man. I'll think about that in the future. I'm doing this against my will."

"Seraph must be pissed. What did you do?"

"I ate Lance's last spring roll."

Cid sighs and sits at the table and places his booted feet on the table and he lights a cigarette as he watches one of the twins resume with his cooking. Softer footsteps make the hairs on Hunter's neck go on end and a sound that closely resembled a screech reaches his ears. Hunter rolls his eyes as he chops up vegetables. He was not enjoying this one bit…he supposed Seraph knew what a punishment was and how to give them. He mentally filed away Don't Eat Lance's Last Spring Roll between Don't Hog The Covers During The Winter and Don't Scare Lance While He's Watching A Scary Movie.

"CID! WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM COOK LIKE THAT?"

"Sephiroth punished him for eating the baby's last spring roll."

There was a pregnant silence.

"Oh. Well someone better clean it up when he's done."

Oh? Hunter visibly doomed. Why did he always get in trouble for the smallest things he did to Lance? He swore that his family was against him and favored his twin…which was _not fair_. The larger of the twins sneezed.

**STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**

Hunter, Sephiroth, and Tseng watched as Lance happily ate the newly made spring rolls and the older twin struggles when a towel is thrown over his head and Vincent dries his hair. He didn't understand his family at all. One minute they were mad at him, and the next they were fussing over mediocre things that he missed while he was getting ready or something. They should really worry about Lance. Hunter has to correct him in matching his clothes because the poor guy doesn't know how. There was one day that he came to breakfast before school dressed in a striped shirt and plaid shorts, and Hunter nearly grew a second head before taking him back to their room and throwing matching clothes at his head.

"Hunter, quit squirming. You're going to catch a cold if you don't dry your hair."

Tseng suddenly piped up. "You know…I feel like I'm watching Cid and Vincent all over again with the twins."

That remark earned an interesting reaction from everyone. Hunter and Vincent froze, Lance choked on his food while Sephiroth tried to help him breath again, and Cid almost spewed his tea across the table. Tseng looks around and immediately blushes after thinking about how they might've taken his words.

"I-I mean that Hunter kind of has Cid's personality and he's broad like him, and Lance is like Vincent," Tseng glances at the quiet gunman. "You two thought you were only having Hunter right?"

"Well…yes. Lance was a surprise although he was only a couple pounds lighter than his brother so I don't know how he hid from the doctor."

"The doc was a scary mother fucker so Lance hid behind Hunter so he didn't die from fear."

"Chief…"

Vincent smacks the back of the blonde's head and the pilot curses when some of his hot tea falls onto his lap.

"Chief…I think I need to remind you that I had to hold you down so you wouldn't strangle the poor man for doing his job. You were probably the reason he missed Lance."

"Feh. I still think the guy was perverted and that he was interested in you."

The twins took the chance to flee the kitchen while their parents were reliving moments in the past that the didn't particularly want to hear about. It was just weird to hear stuff like that from their own parents, and they were caught in the conversation before and it ended up leading to how good sex was between them. Needless to say…the twins had nightmares every night for a month.

"Look what I found yesterday."

Lance waves a small leather journal under his nose after taking it out of one of his desk drawers and Hunter grins before snatching it.

"You naughty boy. Is this Tseng's?"

"Who else is capable of keeping a journal everyday?"

"Wait…if this is Tseng's…it's probably about his boring work."

"Ahh…I had a sneak peek. You'd be surprised."

The larger twin raises an eyebrow as he opens the small book, and blushes while reading its contents. He felt like he was reading a porn novel that had never been published because of how naughty it really was.

"WHAT THE HELL? SERAPH BOTTOMS?"

"SHH!"

Lance smacks his hand over Hunter's mouth and takes the offending journal back from him. The smaller twin quickly replaces it in his desk drawer and his brother bangs his head against the wall.

"I just lost my respect for him as the bigger man."

"Shut up you big baby. What you read was a one time thing."

Hunter stops his head halfway to the wall and stares incredulously at his identical twin brother. Just how much of that journal did he read? The two boys jump at the sound of the doorknob turning and both cower at the sight of an infuriated Tseng and a disappointed Sephiroth. Lance knew it was a matter of time before the Turk and the General found out, but he didn't think they'd find out this fast.

"I am disappointed in both of you. Mainly you Lance. That is Tseng's private journal and its secrets are for his eyes only. Please return it to him."

Lance shivers as he reclaims the leather bound journal and he flinches when the Turk snatches it from his hands. He had really screwed up. When he was in Seraph and Tseng's room and saw the book, he knew it was wrong, but curiosity got the better of him and he took it. Hunter shifts from his left foot to his right before speaking up.

"You know…it's only a secret if you keep it inside. As soon as you write it down, it's for the whole world to see. It doesn't excuse what we did, but it's just a thought."

"Well keep your thoughts to yourself!" Tseng icily bites back before stomping away.

"H-How did you know?" Lance knew it was a stupid question but still decided to ask.

"I heard you talking about it." Seraph points to his ear to signify his mako-enhanced hearing, much like their mother's.

Sephiroth sighs and looks at the twins again with disappointment in his eyes and then follows his boyfriend back to his room. The twins' blood ran cold. Their older, most beloved brother that they respected…was completely and utterly…pissed off.

**STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**

**I actually had a bit of a problem writing this chapter out. My train of thought totally disappeared for a few minutes but I was able to finish it. Let me know what you think so far! R&R plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all my faithful readers that have waited so long for this chapter to come up…here it is (finally after like three months). Thank you for being patient and I will now do my best to update faster. Enjoy!**

A few weeks passed after the incident with Tseng's journal, and while Hunter quickly got over it, Lance was taking a full blow from it. He started to speak less than usual at school (which wasn't saying to much considering he was introverted in the first place), and everything continued to go downhill from that point. He skipped Seraph's classes, avoided him at home, and when that turned out to be harder than he thought…he locked himself in his and Hunter's room. Evidently, Hunter was allowed in the room since he slept in there, and that was the only way that Lance ate because he recently began to refuse leaving his room to eat or go to school. His behavior was worrying Hunter and their parents, and they were still doing their best to lure him back out of the room at the least.

Cid and Vincent glance up when Sephiroth walks down the stairs and past the breakfast table, and the pilot scowls and clears his throat…loudly.

"Sit down, kid."

"I'm sorry Captain…but did you just call me-"

Vincent cuts the man off with a hiss, "Sit down Sephiroth!"

The silver-haired man instantly responds to his fathers order (partly out of surprise and partly out of fear) and he looks at the couple in patience. He knew what they wanted to talk about, and he had already went through the conversation many times in his head. Yes, he felt terrible that Lance was taking his anger seriously, but he also believed that he shouldn't have been snooping or stealing in the first place.

"This has gone on long enough Sephiroth. Cid and I understand that what Lance did was wrong, but you also have to think about how you really affect the boys. They look up to you and when you get angry at them, they will fear you. Lance has apologized again and again before he gave up a few days ago, and his health is diminishing because you will not forgive him for something as measly as taking a diary. It was wrong, but it was also Tseng's fault for writing his thoughts on paper for the world to read. If he wanted it kept secret, he should've kept it inside."

There was a pregnant silence as Seraph contemplated Vincent's words. No matter how he tried to argue with it, he knew the gunman was right and that he was making too big of a fuss over it. Tseng and Lance were both wrong and Sephiroth was wrong for ignoring his baby brother like this…for this long.

The parents look at Seraph expectantly when he stands up and then watch curiously as he makes some soup, pours it into a bowl when it heats up, grabs a spoon from the drawer, and makes his way to the stairs.

"You're right, and I'm am very sorry for my behavior as well as Tseng's. I will go apologize to Lance now and try to get him to eat some food."

"You better beg on your knees to my baby boy-"

Cid swears under his breath when Vincent pinches his thigh under the table, and he nods at Sephiroth who returns the nod and climbs up the stairs. He walks down the hallway and knocks on the twins' door when he reaches it before letting himself in and nearly dropping the bowl in his hands. The younger of the twins was sleeping in the queen-sized bed and the oldest…well from Seraph's point of view…was hunched over the thin form and making lip contact.

"H-Hunter! What are you-"

The glare Seraph received from the younger boy made the General blink stupidly at the intensity of it. He expected him to jump away and try to make up an excuse, but not a full-blown _glare_.

"What do _you_ want?" Hunter growls at his eldest brother and Seraph narrows his eyes.

"I came to apologize. I also brought some soup to give him. Now explain to me what the hell was going on just now!"

Hunter looks away momentarily as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, and when he faces Seraph when he puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he looks at him with confusion, fear, and sadness all mixed in his expression. Now Sephiroth was slightly confused…and concerned.

"I-I don't really know…I'm so confused. I feel so protective of him and I get jealous when another person grabs his attention. I thought maybe that if I kissed him, that I would get grossed out and think that I was crazy for thinking I actually loved him more than a brother, but…"

"It only made your feelings for him grow?" Sephiroth whispers and kneels in front of the teenager and sighs when he nods.

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad."

"No…no I won't. I just don't know what to think about this right now."

The older twin swallows thickly and brushes his hair away from his forehead, and he stands up and walks over to the door.

"I'm going to get some air. I'll let you have some time with Lance to apologize and whatnot."

Sephiroth nods and watches the younger leave, and then he takes his place on the edge of the bed and gently shakes the youngest until his eyes flutter open. He couldn't help but smile though when he yawned and rubbed his eyes like a baby would after waking up from a nap. It seemed to fit him in some odd way.

"I'm tired Sephiroth."

Seraph's heart panged momentarily at hearing his full name from the boy's mouth but quickly shakes it off and smiles softly, "I know, but that's also because you haven't eaten much the past couple of weeks. I brought you soup so you can regain your strength."

"I'm not hungry."

Sephiroth sighs, "I also came to apologize for ignoring you and treating you the way I did. We were all wrong and Hunter was right about keeping thoughts to yourself if you want them to be kept secret. Just…please don't ever do…this…again. You worried everyone."

Lance sits up and takes the bowl of chicken noodle soup that Seraph gently forces into his hands and he pauses before devouring his much needed meal. The soup tasted wonderful compared to the crackers, toast, and whatever other dry stuff that Hunter brought up to him.

"I forgive you…and I have a question…"

"What is it?"

Sephiroth slightly raises an eyebrow when Lance starts to fiddle with his bed sheets.

"Why…why did Hunter kiss me?"

The eldest freezes for a few seconds until realization finally dawns on him. Lance was probably swimming in and out of consciousness and never heard his and Hunter's conversation, which would probably be why the youngest staring up at him expectantly, was curious. Or confused…or both.

**So there you have it. Don't like the relationship thing going on? Then like I said in the last chapter…don't read anymore. To all my still fans…please review and tell me what you think! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize to those that were waiting so long for this. I know I promised to update more often, but I'm also packing to move so please have some patience!**

**Disclaimers: Don't own anything but Hunter and Lance.**

**Warnings: Incest implied. Don't like? Don't read. Otherwise enjoy!**

Seraph gently lays the covers over the slumbering teenager, then sits at one of the twins' desks to grade papers and keep an eye on Lance. After making sure that he had eaten all of his soup and cleverly avoiding the subject about the kiss, the swordsman had him go to sleep so he could recover quickly. Lips part to let out a sigh as the elder hunches over tests to grade, and rubs his eyes with boredom. He was a Soldier for Holy's sake! Not a teacher! The only paperwork he did was the kind he had to turn in about his mission.

Not…not…Seraph groans halfway through the first test and smacks his head on the desk. He wasn't sure how everyone talked him into this. He loved his brothers, with no doubt, but this was too much.

Mako-green eyes look up from the close-up of the oak desk under him when the door opens and then look back when Tseng enters and pulls a chair up next to him. Without a word, the Turk grabs the test key and the pile, and begins to grade them.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Don't you think I'm a little more suited for this?" Tseng smiles softly as he continues, and Sephiroth sits up and leans back.

"Thank you."

"Do you realize that the way Lance took everything affected you more than you know? You've been quite depressed."

"Was I that bad?"

Tseng hums in acknowledgement and tilts his head toward the bed with the sleeping teenager.

"Take a quick nap. You need it as much as Lance does."

"Tseng…you should apologize to him."

"I will. First, you both need your rest. Vincent is making dinner right now so I'll wake you two up when it's ready."

"…I suppose a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

The General stands up and stretches, and after kissing the dark-haired man on the cheek, he crawls into bed next to Lance and instantly drifts off to sleep.

**STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**

Crimson eyes watch as the baby of the twins picks at his food, and the owner sighs. Vincent understood that Lance wouldn't have much of an appetite, but he still needed to eat if he was going to get better and back to normal. The raven glances across the table at his husband and tilts his head toward the youngest, whom he was sitting closest to, and hoped the pilot understood his meaning. The blonde looks at his son after putting down his fork, and pushes Lance's plate closer to the boy.

"Hey. You need to eat, alright? Your mom didn't give you that much."

"I'm not really hungry…"

"Try to eat okay? Maybe once you start eating it, you won't have a problem finishing it."

The twin nods and starts to eat his food, and then looks up a while later when he feels eyes on him. Blue eyes meet their match, and Lance looks down instantly with a blush on his face. Why did Hunter have to look at him so intensely? It made him a little uncomfortable because of what happened only a couple of hours earlier. He had to be honest with himself though. Even though his mind was a little muddled with sleep, he didn't really mind it that much. He was always with Hunter, and the kiss didn't make things _that_ much different…did they? Everything felt the same to him…besides the stare-down that his brother was giving him.

"Hunter. Stop watching your brother. You're making him nervous and he's not eating because of it."

The oldest twin snaps his attention away from Lance and to the gunslinger, then returns to the food on his plate. A pinch on his leg causes him to jump in surprise, nearly knocking over his cup, and he glares at Cid.

"Dad! That hurt!"

"Quit glaring at people. You're turning into-"

"Cid…finish that sentence and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week, and not getting any for a month."

The blonde immediately shuts his mouth, and glares at Hunter when he sticks his tongue out, and reaches under the table and pinches his leg again.

"MOM!"

"Cid!"

"Vincent?"

Vincent dead-pans at the man's shot at humor before shaking his head and finishing his food. He sometimes wondered what he saw in the man…

"Vincent, I'd be happy to help you with the dishes."

"Thank you. I'll get dessert ready then."

Tseng takes the dishes from the table and walks into the kitchen with them as three heads shoot up at the mention of dessert. The remaining man looks at the raven curiously, and Vincent chuckles quietly.

"Don't worry Sephiroth. I haven't forgotten about your sweet tooth."

Sephiroth blushes a deep red, and Hunter begins to laugh. His older brother has a sweet tooth? The general of Soldier, bad-ass hero in almost all wars…was now a teacher _and_ had a sweet tooth? This couldn't get any better.

"Hunter. Respect your brother."

A few more giggles escape the boy. "Y-Yes, Mom."

**STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**

**A/N: It's short, I know. I had a writer's block halfway through it, and it's still there because I have no idea where I want this to go next. Be patient and I should have the chapter up soon! Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I am soooooooooo sorry! I've had a block with this for so long and now that I'm somewhat settled in after moving, and having no internet until now, all I've been doing is writing since there isn't much to do when one doesn't have friends nearby. ****L**

**Warning: Incest implied.**

"A sweet tooth…I would've never taken you for someone that has that."

Sephiroth mumbles incoherently into his pillow as Tseng slides into bed next to him, but then sighs quietly when he massages his neck. Teaching teenagers, trying not to strangle Hunter while teaching them, and making sure Lance didn't hate him…they were all taking their toll on him. Over the time he had been teaching, the only threats to his siblings were himself…and themselves to each other. Seraph didn't think he could handle this kind of stress much longer.

"I think you would like to know that I talked to Rufus and the boys' parents…and they think that the twins will be as safe as they can be without you teaching. So as of today, you are back to being General…and favorite big brother."

"Thank Kami I can have a real weekend. I'm taking next week off too. I don't care what Rufus says."

"He knew you would say that."

Seraph hums in response and moves his head to the side as the Turk continues his ministrations, and smiles at a sudden thought.

"When was the last time you slept at your house?"

Tseng halts his actions momentarily in thought but soon resumes, "Considering that its closer to work than I would like…probably about two months ago."

"Then just stay. My father knows you help around the house, and I'm more than positive that the captain wouldn't mind. You _have_ been here for two months anyway."

"I don't see the problem with that. I like it here anyways."

"Even with the noise?"

"I wouldn't care if Cid and Vincent decided to have more kids."

"It's not going to happen."

"I figured…but I was just throwing it out there."

Tseng pulls his hand away and settles into bed and Sephiroth takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around the shorter man and pull him close. Since he has been teaching, nights were the only time they could enjoy each other's presence. Now that he was officially back to his normal job though, he could see Tseng whenever he wanted if they weren't out on the field. He preferred it that way instead of for a couple of hours in bed before they fell asleep. They hadn't even had sex since he started his temporary teaching career…that was how stressed he was. He never wanted to go through that again.

"SERAPH! LANCE LOCKED ME OUT OF THE ROOM!"

Sephiroth inwardly groans before getting out of bed and starting to completely undress, which causes Tseng to look at him with curiosity.

"Not to say I'm not enjoying it…but why are you undressing yourself?"

"I never said I was going to be the nicest brother in the world," a small grin appears on the General's face as he pulls an extra blanket off the bed and wraps it around his waist. "I think I'll give my brother nightmares for about a week."

"You cease to amaze me…"

Sephiroth smirks at Tseng before mussing up his hair, and he pulls the blanket down just a little more so it didn't seem like he had come out of the shower. He had to at least try to get the full effect. After getting an okay from his lover, the older brother opens the bedroom door and instantly attacks Hunter with a full blown glare. The older twin gawks stupidly at him before blushing and looking away.

"S-Sorry…didn't know you were-"

"Having the best sex of my life? I was until now…and if the baby locked you out, ask your father to pick it open or something. It's not my fault you can't get laid."

Hunter sputters loudly and then looks at him in disbelief, which Seraph counters with a raised brow, and the older twin gracefully flips him off.

"How mature. Tseng was right about you boys. You're just like your parents."

"Shut up and go finish your fuck you horn dog!"

"Hmm…I might just do that. It seems my libido isn't completely ruined-"

"UGH! SPARE ME THE DETAILS! DAD!"

"DAMN IT KID! I'M BUSY GETTING LAID!"

Hunter groans with disgust again and he throws his hands up in the air. Sephiroth had to push down the laughter that was threatening to break free then.

"What is with you people? Forget it! I'm sleeping on the couch!"

Mako-green eyes watch the teenager stomp downstairs, and the owner smirks as he closes the bedroom door and then look thoughtfully at Tseng. Might as well do the deed right?

"Sex does sound nice right now."

****

A/N: Yes…I know. Worst ending ever right? I'll probably end up editing it at one point, but here it is for now. Reviews please and tell me what you thought overall. I had fun writing this and I hoped you had as much fun reading it. I apologize that it's so short too.


End file.
